Fire in the blood 2
by Son Tonny
Summary: Vegeta se cansa de Bulma y decide buscar a una chica más joven que termina siendo Marron, la cual tendrá mucho sufrimiento en adelante. Tras una desgracia, Goten pasa por una crisis de la que no sabe cómo enfrentarla. Pan y Uub mantienen una buen noviazgo pero no siempre podrán estar bien.
1. La fiesta

**Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Hola lector o lectora, esta es la continuación de "Fire in the blood", que está basada en la telenovela mexicana "Fuego en la sangre". Cambié el título a inglés para que se diferenciara un poco.**

 **Recuerdo que esta continuación tendrá lectura para jóvenes y adultos mayores, si lees es bajo tu criterio, espero que les guste.**

 **Las edades de los personajes principales serán: Goku con 53 años, Vegeta con 58 años, Trunks con 23 años, Goten con 22 años, Uub con 18 años, Marron con 19 años, Pan con 16 años y Bra con 15 años.**

 **Género: Vida cotidiana, romance, psicológico, drama, crimen.**

Capítulo 1: La fiesta

Viernes en la noche en Corporación Capsule, Bra había invitado a Marron a dormir, como varias veces, quería mostrarle muchos de sus nuevos atuendos que compró en la semana. Ambas estaban en la habitación de Bra, esta le mostraba varias piezas de ropas de marcas altas, y Marron se impresionaba demasiado.

\- Que linda blusa, ¿Puedo probarla?

\- Adelante, Marron. Deja buscar los vestidos y tacones de color metálico. Quiero usar una de esta ropa para el cumpleaños de Goku.

Bra sacó varios vestidos de su armario, los tacones no lograba encontrarlos, por lo que estuvo buscando debajo de su cama y dentro del armario, mientras Marron se cambiaba de su pijama a un vestido azul.

En otra parte de la casa, Vegeta había terminado de su entrenamiento en la capsula de gravedad, iba a tomarse una ducha para ir a dormir, para llegar a su recamara tenía que pasar por el cuarto de Bra, y algo inesperado pasó, por lo general solo veía en dirección enfrente pero esta vez dio un pequeño vistazo al cuarto de su hija, de inmediato volvió a voltear por lo que vio por la puerta "abierta", Marron se acaba de quitar su camisa y pantalón de su pijama y solo estaba en ropa interior. Vegeta estaba impactado por lo que vio, nunca había visto a una adolescente en estas pintas, esa piel se veía que tenía una textura muy suave y linda, y además de ese cabello dorado de un color muy vivo. Dejó ver cuando Marron terminó de ponerse el vestido, Bra seguía buscando los tacones y Marron estaba de espaldas por lo que nadie ahí supo lo que hizo.

Después de esas vistas, Vegeta se fue a bañar y a dormir, esta noche al estar con su esposa, algo extraño sintió, tan rápido como la abrazó la soltó, era como que se arrepintió de tocarla. Aunque Bulma se cuidaba mucho para verse joven aun con más de cincuenta años, Vegeta ya no la veía con un cuerpo hermoso desde hace días, no sabía lo que tenía, ¿Le habría afectado por como vio a Marron? Lo que más sabía era que quería algo mejor que su esposa en cuanto a cuerpo.

En la mañana siguiente, Marron volvió a su casa, Krilin salió desde temprano junto con el maestro Roshi para mantener ocupado a Goku y de que no sospechara nada de la fiesta sorpresa que le iban a hacer. Sus amigos pensaron hacerla en su casa pero cómo él pasaba la mayor parte del día cerca de casa sabían que se daría cuenta que estaban sus amigos cerca, por lo que decidieron organizar todo en corporación capsule.

En la tarde, Goku y Krilin estaban en el juego de la piedra, Goku logró encontrarla y la llevó con su maestro.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien Goku. – Dijo Roshi.

\- Has mejorado mucho, esta vez me ganaste. – Dijo Krilin.

\- Sí, pero este juego me ha dado mucha hambre.

El celular de Krilin sonó, era un mensaje de Milk para decirle que ya podían traer a Goku a su fiesta. – Sí, ya sé dónde podemos ir. Goku ven con nosotros te llevaremos a un buen lugar.

\- ¿Un lugar donde hay mucha comida?

\- Algo así.

Los tres se fueron volando a Corporación Capsule.

\- ¿Acaso Bulma preparó algo exquisito para comer? – Preguntó Goku, que para nada sospechaba de una fiesta sorpresa.

¡SORPRESA!

Todos sus amigos y familiares salieron de la nada y le arrojaron a Goku bolas de confeti.

\- Wow. No sabía que todos estaban aquí.

\- Feliz cumpleaños amigo. – Krilin le dio un abrazo a Goku.

Todos pasaron a felicitar a Goku, bueno, menos Vegeta, que para nada ni siquiera en este día le daría un abrazo a Goku.

Ya en la noche, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, Goku comentó que no sabía nada de esto por lo que se lo agradeció a todos.

\- Pensé que Krilin y el maestro Roshi entrenaron conmigo para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Te conformas con un entrenamiento como cumpleaños? – Le preguntó Gohan

\- La verdad no, también quería algo bueno de comer.

Todos se rieron y disfrutaron de lo que quedaba de la fiesta.

Cerca de las 11 de la noche, Marron se quedó dormida, Trunks la cargó en brazos y la llevó a una habitación, donde la acostó y la cubrió con una cobija. Después de que se fue, otra persona caminaba por el pasillo, Vegeta, él no disfrutaba la celebración de Goku por lo que se encontraba solo vagando por la casa, cuando supo que Trunks dejó a Marron en una habitación entró ahí.

Encontró a Marron dormida, le quitó la cobija hasta el fondo con cuidado, con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la veía bien, Marron traía un vestido rosa de toque infantil con mangas cortas y llegaba hasta las rodillas. La contempló un momento, después comenzó a acariciarla de los brazos y manos, era muy suave, siguió tocando sus brazos sin poder creer lo linda que era su piel, luego fue a su cara y jugaba con su cabello y le hacía caricias en las mejillas y boca. Con una mano tomó una de sus coletas y la hundió en su cara, tenía un olor refrescante y dulce. Esa chica era demasiado linda, trataba de no perder el control, bajó más abajo y se detuvo en las piernas de la chica, comenzó a acariciar ambas, y luego de pensarlo, metió una de sus manos dentro del vestido para tocar más adentro. Cuando lo iba a hacer, siente una presencia que se aproxima, por lo que rápidamente arroja la cobija a Marron y se oculta debajo de la cama. En eso Krilin enciende la luz y entra a la habitación.

\- Marron, hija, despierta, ya es hora de irnos.

\- Ah… Papá…

\- Mamá nos espera abajo. Ya hay que irnos, ya es tarde.

\- Si...

Marron se levantó con dificultad y salió de la habitación junto con Krilin. Cuando se fueron, Vegeta salió de debajo de la cama y salió por la ventana para no levantar sospechas si salía de esa habitación por la puerta.

Una hora más tarde, la fiesta terminó, todos los invitados se fueron a sus casas. Vegeta seguía pensando acerca de lo ocurrido, entró a una habitación donde estaba Marron y la acarició demasiado, fue involuntario esta acción, se suponía que él era hombre de una sola mujer, por qué sentía esa extraña sensación con Marron, para nada amaba de verdad a esa chica, solo la quería por lo que ella es por fuera, por lo que tarde o temprano podía cambiarla por otra. Recordó que antes de su vida en la tierra, él tenía todo lo que quería con solo hacerlo u ordenarlo.

\- Es verdad, si la quiero a ella por un tiempo, así será. Yo soy el príncipe saiyajin y tengo el derecho de tener lo que quiera – Pensó.


	2. El crimen Parte 1

Capítulo 2: El crimen Parte 1

Era jueves por el medio día, Pan se encontraba saliendo del instituto sola, desde hace tiempo que no se juntaba mucho con Bra, su relación con su amiga se estaba deteriorando cada día más, ninguna de las dos podía convivir bien con la otra, Pan consideraba a Bra muy afeminada, infantil y delicada, mientras Bra la consideraba más como un chico y muy caprichosa, era obvio que a ninguna le gustara que le dijeran lo que eran.

Salió por la puerta junto con muchos estudiantes que portaban el mismo uniforme (chicos camisa manga corta blanca de botones y pantalón negro y chicas blusa manga larga blanca de botones y falda roja), miró al estacionamiento, Bra subió a su limosina junto con tres chicas y cinco chicos, todos de diferentes grupos y grados del instituto. Ambas iban al mismo instituto, Pan iba un grado arriba que Bra. Por lo general Bra usaba la riqueza de su familia para darse buenos lujos y consentirse casi a diario. Pan volteó por su camino, y siguió caminando, tratando de no sentirse mal por lo que vio.

\- Te atrapé. – Unas manos por detrás se le pusieron en sus ojos a Pan.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? – Se quitó las manos de la cara y se dio la vuelta. – Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? – Dijo feliz.

\- Pues la conferencia se canceló después de que un ejecutivo se resbalara y rompiera todo el equipo, por lo que salí temprano hoy y pensé en venir a recogerte como antes cuando estabas en la primaria.

\- Que bien.

Ambos subieron al auto, Pan puso su mochila por los asientos de atrás, y ella fue de copiloto.

\- Decidí venir por ti para llevarte al Fusión. – Fusión, el restaurante para jóvenes favorito de Pan.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Sí, te has hecho más responsable últimamente y mejoraste tus notas, y supe que mamá salió con mi madre y A-18, por lo que es genial para pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hija.

\- Gracias, esto es genial, papá. – Le dio un abrazo.

\- No me distraigas, tengo que conducir.

\- Ah, sí. – Pan soltó a Gohan para que siguiera con la vista enfrente.

\- Por cierto, creí que sabrías que era yo cuando llegué pero me doy cuenta que estabas pensando algo muy grave. – Gohan era muy inteligente por lo que sus suposiciones acertaban muchas veces. - ¿Problemas con Bra?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Algo así? La vi que se fue con muchos chicos, y no estabas con ella.

\- Hace tiempo que no hablamos, parece que ya no pensamos bien y ya no nos caemos bien ninguna de las dos. Y ya no me siento bien estando con ella.

\- Lo mejor sería que hablara para que vean qué es lo que pasa, dialogar resuelve muchos problemas.

\- Con lo mal que nos llevamos será difícil. – Fue lo último que dijo, Gohan decidió poner música para relajar a Pan.

….

En corporación capsule, Marron fue a buscar a Trunks, quien le dijo en la mañana por un mensaje que lo fuera a buscar a las 2:00 (era la 1:03), hora a la que saldría de una reunión y volvería a casa. Ella salió temprano de la universidad por lo que decidió pasar antes para estar más tiempo con él.

\- Hola, ¿Está Trunks? – Le dijo Marron a la recepcionista, pero no había nadie. Sin pensarlo, decidió buscarlo, llegó a la sala y se encontró con Vegeta.

\- Ah, disculpe.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo con firmeza.

\- S-solo vine… a ver… si… Trunks se-e encontraba. – Dijo asustada.

\- No se encuentra aquí.

\- ¿No-o sabe… cuándo llegará?

\- No.

\- Eh, bueno…

\- Ahora yo quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué te vistes así? ¿Qué intención tenías hoy con Trunks?

\- ¿A-a qué se refiere? – Dijo más aterrada.

\- O tal vez no sea con él y sea con otros hombres.

\- No sé qué quiere decir, mejor me voy. – Se dio la vuelta para irse y en eso Vegeta la tomó brazo y la volvió a voltear.

\- Primero responde lo qué pregunté. ¿O te vistes así para provocar a cualquier hombre?

\- No, yo siempre visto así.

Traía una blusa manga corta de botones y falda rosa hasta las rodillas, lo cual era lo más habitual que vestía a diario, se veía como una niña de 12 años como para tener 19, aun así, lucía hermosa, una hermosura a la que Vegeta no se resistía, para nada era para provocar a alguien.

Sin pensarlo, Vegeta se arrojó encima de Marron.

\- ¿Qu-ue-e… qué hace…? - La besó sin previo aviso y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. – No, por favor, pare. – Marron estaba muy asustada, ¿Ese hombre iba a abusar de ella? Intentaba librase moviéndose como podía, accidentalmente le dio un golpe bajo con su rodilla.

De manera inesperada, Vegeta resistió como pudo el dolor, y le dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo llorar de dolor a la joven. – Maldita. – Siguió quitándole el resto de su ropa, a la vez que él se quitaba la suya.

…

En una conferencia de ejecutivos, Trunks estaba esperando que un administrador acabara de hablar de su tema para poder ir a casa para salir con su novia.

\- Enseguida les mostraré las diapositivas de mi proyecto que logré acabar ayer. – Dijo el administrador.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Si logró terminarlo? Rayos, pensé que podría irme hoy pronto del trabajo – Dijo Trunks en su mente. Salió del aula y fue al baño para llamar a Marron pero no contestó, por lo que le envió un mensaje por SpeedChat que decía:

"Marron la junta se extenderá una o dos horas más, no vayas a buscarme, te llamo cuando salga."

…

En camino a Fusión, Gohan y Pan pusieron música pop por el camino, la cual se vio interrumpida por el celular de este. Gohan se detuvo al lado de la calle para responder.

\- ¿Qué? Público. Es un teléfono público por el que me llaman. – Sin ideas, Gohan respondió. – Hola con quién… ¿Goten? Sí que… Dime… ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Goten…! ¡No…! Está bien… Sí, sí iré para allá.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el tío Goten?

\- Está en la cárcel.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo?

\- No lo sé. Pan, discúlpame, pero no podremos hacer lo que te dije.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ver qué pasó con Goten, baja del auto, iremos volando.

Ambos bajaron del auto. Gohan convirtió el auto en capsula y se fueron volando hacía la prisión.


	3. El crimen Parte 2

Capítulo 3: El crimen Parte 2

(11:00 de la mañana)

Policías y varios agentes llegaron al dojo donde están Goten y Uub.

\- Disculpen, los que no sean dueños o no trabajen aquí por favor salgan. – Dijo un policía, y muchos jóvenes salieron quedando únicamente el dúo.

\- ¿Qué pasa señores? – Preguntó Uub.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Son Goten?

\- Soy yo. ¿Qué quieren? – Respondió Goten confundido.

\- Está usted detenido por cargos de pedofilia y relaciones con menores de edad. – Dijo el policía mostrando su placa. – Llévenselo. – Dio la orden y varios oficiales armados intentaron llevarse a Goten.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué hizo de mal? – Dijo Uub.

\- ¿Usted también trabaja aquí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué dicen? – Dijo un oficial.

\- No hay cargos ni nada en contra de él, no podemos arrestarlo. ¿Cuánto lleva aquí joven?

\- Una semana.

\- Lleva poco tiempo aquí, no podemos arrestarlo. Joven, salga de aquí también, usted no está detenido.

Los policías salieron del dojo con Goten y Uub, a quien dejaron en libertad, pusieron un letrero que decía "CLAUSURADO", e intentaron esposar a Goten pero se resistía, golpeó a dos policías y a tres agentes de la Fuerza Máxima, por lo que los demás policías y agentes comenzaron a disparar con pistolas y carabinas. Como era de esperarse, Goten evitó y desvió todas las balas, pero dos balas que desvió hirieron a dos personas.

\- Goten no lo hagas, acabas de lastimar a dos personas. – Le dijo Uub

\- Estos tipos me quieren arrestar por una estupidez.

\- Tenemos pruebas de que sí ha hecho esos crímenes. – Dijo un policía.

\- ¿Sí? Pues quiero ver todo lo que tienen.

\- Venga con nosotros, toda la evidencia está en la comisaría.

Goten no tuvo más opción que dejarse ser arrestado para ver la evidencia, por lo que fue traslado a la comisaría en la patrulla junto con otras y carros de la Fuerza Máxima que los siguieron en el camino.

Llegaron a la comisaría, ahí los oficiales le mostraron fotos de cuando salió con chicas menores de edad, muchas de ellas iban a su dojo.

\- Esas fotos son de hace un año. – Dijo Goten.

\- ¿Y qué? Aun así cometió estos delitos.

\- No pueden hacerme esto por algo que ocurrió hace tiempo.

\- Sea el tiempo que haya pasado no quita el hecho que hizo esto.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo haber salido con chicas de esa edad?

\- ¿Acaso es tonto? Las leyes de aquí establecen que no está bien tener relaciones con menores. Además de que no tienen la capacidad para saber lo que usted sabe y no pueden defenderse por sí mismas.

\- No les hice nada malo a ellas, el hecho de que sean menores no le veo lo malo.

\- Salió con muchas chicas, conocemos a unas, y esas son menores, y con los informes que tuvimos es obvio saber que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con todas ellas. Y también, abusó de un dojo para salir con ellas, que por cierto, ya fue cerrado.

\- No pueden hacer, son unos malditos hijos de su puta madre que no saben…

\- ¡Le digo no nos hable así, no le hemos dicho ninguna mala palabra! Quería ver la evidencia, ya lo hizo.

Varios oficiales llevaron y encerraron a Goten en una celda con dos hombres, uno de piel clara delgado y cabello esponjado y el otro de piel negra, robusto, con barba y bigote y calvo.

\- Que compañía tan más grata acaba de llevar. – Dijo el preso moreno, tomando a Goten de los brazos.

\- Quítame las manos. – Goten de un movimiento fuerte se las quitó.

\- Te resistes… - Antes de que hiciera algo más, Goten lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared, que casi se rompe por la fuerza que usó. De ahí, los dos presos se portaron bien para no ser lastimados.

Dos horas después, Goten se desesperó de estar encerrado, aprovechó que los dos presos se durmieron para romper la cerradura de la celda para poder salir.

\- Son Goten, venga… - Cuando el policía abrió la puerta, toda la reja de la celda se abrió, los dos presos al despertar se escaparon, al dar vuelta por un pasillo se oyeron dos balazos y gritos. – Con que intentó escapar, venga. – El policía se llevó a Goten esposado, en el camino vio a los presos heridos de las piernas. Llegaron a las cabinas de teléfono junto con varios policías armados.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo Goten.

\- Estábamos pensamos que lo llevaríamos a juicio pero por lo que ha hecho últimamente, solo tendrá autorización de una llamada. – Le dio una moneda.

\- ¿Una llamada en estos teléfonos? Mejor deme mi celular y de ahí llamo a alguien.

\- No tiene permitido nada de eso, haga su llamada y esperaremos que su ayuda venga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Goten llamó a Gohan, su número lo tenía aprendido, ya que era la única persona que le ayudaba en sus problemas legales.

\- Hermano, soy yo Goten, mira, estoy en la cárcel, no sé cuánto tiempo duren las llamadas en estos teléfonos, por favor ven pronto. Ah, gracias. – No dejó que Gohan le dijera más que vendría a ayudarlo, la paranoia de estar en la cárcel le estaba afectando demasiado.

...

Fuera de la comisaria, Gohan y Pan aterrizaron sin que nadie los viera. Cerca de la entrada se encontraron a Uub que también venía a ayudar a Goten.

\- ¿Uub qué haces aquí? ¿También te llamó mi hermano?

\- No, señor Gohan, he estado buscando en qué prisión estaba Goten, lo cual es difícil sin localizar su ki.

\- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

\- No lo sé, solo sé que unos policías llegaron, arrestaron y se llevaron a Goten.

\- Bueno, vamos.

Los tres entraron en la comisaría para buscar a Goten.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarlo señor?

\- Soy el hermano de Goten, vine porque me dijo estaba aquí. – El oficial avisó de la llegada del hermano de Goten y le autorizaron la entrada para que lo vieran y resolvieran su problema.

\- Pase por aquí, señor. – Cuando Gohan pasó por el pasillo, el oficial detuvo a Pan y Uub. – Disculpen jóvenes, solo puede personas autorizadas. – La pareja tuvo que quedarse a esperar en la entrada.

Gohan llegó a un apartado en donde se encontró a Goten esposado junto con dos oficiales.

\- Hermano, gracias por venir. – Cuando lo iba a abrazar, Gohan lo detuvo.

\- Detente, primero quiero saber qué fue lo que hiciste. ¿Me pueden decir que ocurrió?

\- Aquí está. Mire señor lo que… ¿Señor Gohan? – Un oficial venía con las fotos para mostrarlas, él conocía a Gohan por su alta reputación en investigaciones, por lo que se sorprendió al verlo en la comisaría.

\- Oficial Gutiérrez, no sabía que estaba aquí. – Dijo asombrado.

\- Bueno, traía la evidencia del arresto de Son Goten. ¿Es su familiar o amigo?

\- Es mi hermano. – Dijo apenado.

\- Ah, no me lo esperaba. – El oficial se impresionó de que el hermano de un gran investigador estuviera detenido por cargos de pedofilia. – Miren, su hermano salió con jovencitas menores de edad, por eso está detenido. Por lo que pasó, se ocupa pagar una fianza para que sea liberado.

\- ¿De cuánto es la fianza?

\- Son 300000 zenis.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué demasiado?! – Dijo Gohan indignado, sabía que por estos arrestos no debían cobrar demasiado.

\- Lo que pasa es que su hermano se resistió al arresto, golpeó a dos policías y tres agentes de la Fuerza Máxima, nos confrontó e insultó, intentó escapar de su celda y dos presos que estaban con él casi escapan, y también por eso perdió derecho a juicio

Gohan miró con furia a su hermano, no podía creer que cometió estos actos por no comportarse como persona normal. – Está bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pagarla?

\- Tiene hasta las 3:00 de la tarde. A esa hora varios reclusos serán trasladados a una prisión de máxima seguridad, en ellos su hermano.

\- Ah… Por favor no se lleven a Goten, traeré toda la fianza completa, intentaré llegar a tiempo.

\- Está bien, si tarda no se preocupe, sé que es un buen hombre y cumplirá con su palabra de traerla.

Goten fue llevado a una nueva celda y Gohan salió del lugar donde estaban Pan y Uub esperando por él.

\- ¿Qué pasó papá?

\- Vámonos.

Los tres se fueron volando muy rápido, en el camino, Gohan explicó del arresto de Goten y lo de la fianza para liberarlo, lo que también los impresionó.

 **Sé que está demasiado demente este fic, lo llevo pensando desde el año pasado y hasta ahora se me ocurrió escribirlo, si les gusta me lo dicen en los comentarios y publicaré más pronto los siguientes capítulos.**


	4. La liberación

Capítulo 4: La liberación

\- ¡Por favor no lo haga! – Decía Marron aterrada. Vegeta estaba a punto de abusar de ella y nadie la podía ayudar.

\- Ay, como te mueves. – Vegeta la amarró de las manos con unas cuerdas de ki para facilitarlo.

Le separó con fuerza las piernas, Marron gritaba y lloraba, suplicaba que se detuviera pero parecía que no la escuchaba.

\- NO… YA…

De la nada, Vegeta al penetró con fuerza, haciendo que la chica diera un grito con fuerza.

\- Duele… duele… Ah… AAAHH… AAAAHHH…

Comenzó a moverse de una forma agresiva, no tenía cuidado con ella, no le importaba lo que decía, tal parecía que no tenía sentimiento ni oídos.

\- NO… DETENGASE… DUELE… AAAHH… AH…

Le dio una bofetada a ella.

\- Ah… NO… YA… Ah…

Después de unos minutos la volteó y la hizo sostenerse de sus rodillas y la volvió a violar más fuerte.

\- NO… YA… AAAHHH… NO… AAAAHHH… AAHH… NO… SUELTE… AAAHHH… DUELE… - Ya no tenía fuerza para sostenerse, por lo que Vegeta la tomó y tiró de sus dos coletas, una en cada mano, lo cual le ocasionaba más dolor a ella. Luego de horribles y dolorosos minutos, Vegeta salió de ella, ya había llegado a su punto máximo. Se fue de ahí un momento, dejando a Marron ahí.

No tardó mucho en regresar, ya estaba vestido en este entonces. Marron seguía abrochando los botones de blusa con las manos temblorosas mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder creer lo que le había pasado.

\- Será mejor que ya te vayas. – Le dijo en seco. – ¿Me estás oyendo? – Volvió a darle otra bofetada, y la dejó tirada en el suelo.

\- S-si… ah.

La levantó con rudeza y la apretó fuerte de los brazos enfrente de él. – Y no vayas a decirle a nadie acerca de esto, si no tu vida podía estar en peligro. ¿OÍSTE? – La comenzó a apretar más fuerte. – Podría matarte de una vez, así que no hables de esto, no se te ocurra mentirme.

\- S-si… ah… no lo… diré.

-Bien, y también te pediré que termines con Trunks hoy si no quieres que le pase algo también. Los estaré viendo y más vale que ocurra. ¡¿Entendido?!

\- Si… ah… - Dijo llorando.

Se fue de ahí como pudo, tenía el cuerpo muy adolorido y más ahí abajo, apenas podía caminar, al abrir sus piernas para dar un paso sentía un fuerte dolor. Iba por la calle, no había caminado mucho, quería gritar pero si lo hacía llamaría demasiado la atención de las personas. Tuvo que seguir aguantando, sabía que no podía caminar más, detuvo el primer taxi que vio para ir a casa, dio su domicilio lo más rápido posible, hasta parecía que tampoco tenía fuerzas para hablar.

…

En otra parte, Gohan llegó a su casa junto con Pan y Uub, abrió la puerta y entraron, dejó caer su maletín en el suelo y se fue a su habitación solo, abrió la caja fuerte y sacó un buen bono de billetes, después sacó de un cajón un libro otros billetes, y bajó las escaleras.

\- Tengo que irme Pan, nos vemos después. – Salió de su casa a alta velocidad, dejando solos a Pan y Uub.

\- Se fue muy rápido. Disculpa Pan, no pude hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran a tu tío.

\- Ya Uub, deja eso, no ibas a lograr nada de todas formas. Por suerte tú no tendrás problemas con mi abuelo, solo mi tío Goten.

\- No, aun así, debí hacer algo, Goten me dio chance de trabajar con él…

\- Ya olvídalo. Mejor intenta olvidar lo que pasó. – Pan lo llevó al sofá con ella, encendió la televisión para ver si encontraban algo relajante para su novio y así olvidar su desgracia.

Luego de unos minutos, Uub ya se sentía mejor, estaban viendo una serie de jóvenes estudiantes rebeldes, en eso una pareja se estaban besando muy apasionadamente en un lugar desconocido de su escuela. Uub se sintió algo extraño por lo que vio, mientras que Pan le sonrió, con eso pensó que ella le pedía lo mismo que vieron. Se dieron un beso muy similar, lo diferente fue que ellos empezaron a acariciarse por todos lados. Durante su juego de caricias, Uub comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Pan y ella le quitó su chaleco. Se deshicieron de ambas ropas, ahora él le quitó con dificultad el sujetador, dejando la vista unos lindos y redondos senos, los cuales le llamaron la atención al chico, era la primera vez que veía unos de verdad.

\- Ah ah

Le dio unos apretones y los saboreó, lo que hizo que su chica diera unos leves gemidos, se quitaron sus calzados y calcetines en pequeño juego de caricias y besos para pasar a algo más. Le quitó la falda muy rápido a la vez que ella le quitó su pantalón deportivo. Esto era muy nuevo para el chico, nunca había oído ni visto sobre temas de sexo, el descubrir el cuerpo de su novia era de lo más genial para él, sin pensarlo le quitó las bragas y tocó su intimidad, haciendo que le diera unos gritos muy fuertes, de manera rápida su chica le quitó su bóxer. Estaban a punto de hacerlo, no había nadie en casa.

\- Espera, estamos a punto de hacerlo, pero no tenemos protección, ¿Qué hago? Si le digo que nos detengamos seguro se molestará demasiado pero si lo hacemos puede ser peligroso. – Pensaba Uub sin saber qué hacer. En cambio, Pan no había pensado lo mismo que él. Él decidió seguir con el acto, cuando ambos iban a empezar, Pan se levantó de golpe.

\- Oí la puerta de un carro. – Hizo un escaneo de ki para saber quién o qué era. – ¡Es mi mamá! No puede ser, si nos ve así nos matará. – Rápidamente, empezaron a vestirse, solo se pusieron dos ropas cada uno, ocultaron su ropa interior debajo de los cojines del sofá, la televisión seguía encendida, ahora estaba un anime Shonen.

\- Ah, hola hija, y Uub.

\- Hola mamá.

\- Hola Videl. – Dijeron agitados.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Cuando caminó se topó con el maletín de Gohan. – ¿Gohan ya regresó? ¿O por qué su maletín está en el suelo?

\- Papá tuvo que salir, fue… por el tío Goten.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo con Goten?

\- Sí, está en la cárcel.

\- ¿Qué? No no no puede ser, ¿Qué hizo?

\- Mejor que te lo diga papá cuando regrese con detalles, solo nos dijo que mi tío Goten cometió pedofilia.

\- ¿Qué? Creí que Goten ya no era un enfermo mental. – Videl fue por un vaso de agua, en eso Pan y Uub aprovecharon y tomaron su demás ropa y se fueron a la habitación de ella para cambiarse.

\- Estuvimos cerca. – Dijo Pan. Se iba a quitar la blusa para ponerse su sujetador pero Uub la seguía viendo. – Date la vuelta me voy a cambiar.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya te vi sin ropa, no tiene nada de malo volverte a ver así.

Pan se puso como un tomate por esas palabras, y ella se dio la vuelta y se cambió. - ¿Sabes? Me estoy dando cuenta que eres algo extraño, y eso no lo entendí. – Después de que se cambió de ropa a una más casual bajaron a la sala.

…

Gohan y Goten ya habían salido de la comisaría, Goten fue liberado por la fianza que su hermano pagó, ambos iban volando hacia la casa del mayor.

\- No puedo creer lo lejos que has llegado.

\- Disculpa, no pensé que esto pasaría.

\- Pues pasó, y tuve que pagar mucho por tu liberación.

\- Sí, y también lo siento por eso.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa, para nada Gohan estaba bien, no solo por el hecho de que usó mucho de su dinero por la fianza, también porque el oficial lo conocía bien y a mucha gente, era de esperarse de que varias personas supieran que su hermano estuvo en la cárcel.

\- Gohan, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Le dijo Videl.

\- Goten fue arrestado y me llamó por ayuda, tuve que pagar una fianza alta para sacarlo.

\- ¿Y cuánto fue la fianza?

\- 300000. – Dijo en seco.

\- ¿300000? Es demasiado. ¿Y de dónde tomaste tanto…?

\- Eso luego lo hablamos tú y yo. Fue demasiado porque mi hermano no se sabe comportar como una persona normal y terminó resistiendo a todo lo que le hacían para detenerlo.

\- Ya te dije que no me iba a dejar arrestar…

\- Lo mejor en estos casos es no causar más problemas, y si lo hiciste, y de paso, también me afectaron.

\- Sí, ya me lo comentaste en el camino. Y no te preocupes, también te pagaré lo de la fianza.

\- Pues claro que sí, y que bien que lo sepas.

\- Creí que dirías que no te pagaría nada. – Pensó Goten.

Luego de una plática, Goten regresó a su departamento en la ciudad, donde una vez que aterrizó mucha gente se le quedaba viendo, muchos sabían que era el criminal que se resistió a su arresto, pero él trataba de evitar las miradas a toda costa.

…..

En el camino a su casa, Marron sentía demasiado dolor, aunque no caminara sentía un ardor y dolor en su intimidad, trataba de no tocarse ahí abajo con el taxista, que para nada evitaba ver cómo la joven tenía sus manos en su abdomen.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien joven? ¿Cree que voy demasiado rápido?

\- No… Siga.

\- Bien.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó a su destino. Marron le pagó al taxista y solo le agradeció con una palabra. Vio la moto de policía de su padre, eso daba a entender que ya había llegado, Krilin trabajaba desde la mañana hasta la noche con un descanso en la tarde para volver con su familia y luego irse de nuevo. La chica entró a su casa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, Krilin estaba en la cocina con unos auriculares puestos por lo que no supo que su hija ya había regresado sino hasta más tarde.

Marron tomó una almohada y se la puso en su boca para gritar sin que su padre la oyera. Después decidió sacarse la ropa y revisar si no tenía algo grave. La sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que en su pollera tenía una mancha de sangre, se quitó las bragas con cuidado y vio que tenían mucha sangre, estaba muy asustada, ese hombre le hizo demasiado daño.

\- Marron, me tengo ir de nuevo… - Krilin entró a la habitación de su hija para decirle que ya se iba de nuevo al trabajo.

\- ¡Me estoy cambiando! – Dijo tapándose con su blusa.

\- Ah, disculpa hija. De verdad lo siento. M-me tengo que ir, te veo en la noche.

Después de que Krilin se fue, Marron ya podía quejarse de su dolor sin que nadie la escuchara, decidió ir a bañarse cuando la sangre de su intimidad comenzó a regarse por sus piernas. Fue demasiado difícil, el agua que le entraba en su entrepierna le ardía demasiado, sabía que no resistiría más tiempo y tuvo que salir de la regadera aunque no haya terminado. Usó papel higiénico para limpiarse con cuidado, luego de vestirse, recordó lo que Vegeta le dijo acerca de decir que la violó, vio que si alguien veía su ropa manchada de sangre se darían cuenta de lo qué pasó, no podía tirarla a la basura porque la descubrirían, no tuvo más opción que lavarla. La puso en una bolsa y fue al cuarto de lavado.

\- ¿Qué haces hija? – A-18 ya había regresado de su salida con sus amigas.

\- Mamá, ¿A qué hora llegaste? – Dijo sorprendida.

\- Hace unos minutos. Te preguntaba que qué estabas haciendo.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en esa bolsa?

\- Solo ropa.

\- ¿Ropa? ¿Y a dónde la llevas? No es una bolsa de compras.

\- S-solo la voy a lavar.

\- ¿Lavar? – A la mujer se le hacía raro que su hija fuera a lavar su ropa, la joven casi nunca se ocupaba de labores de la casa por lo que le extrañó. – Pero si tú no sabes hacerlo. – Dijo divertida. – Ahora, dámela y yo me encargaré.

\- No, mamá, yo lo hago.

\- ¿En verdad es ropa eso o me estás mintiendo? A ver déjame ver.

\- No, en verdad lo es.

\- ¡QUE ME LA DES!

Sin más decir, Marron le dio su bolsa a su madre, sabía que se daría cuenta de lo que pasó una vez que sacara el contenido. A-18 fue revisando cada ropa, y fue ahí cuando vio la que tenía sangre.

\- Marron... – Iba a decir algo más pero no pudo. La joven pensaba que su madre le preguntaría acerca de eso, y no sabía qué hacer. – Ah… bueno… ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo qué te pasó? Te dije que usaras de esas toallas cuando estuvieras en tus días para que no tuvieras en estos accidentes.

Marron se alivió al oír que su madre pensó que se le vino la regla y por eso tenía esa mancha, aunque en realidad le tocaba en una semana. – Lo siento, mamá.

\- Ya. – Le tocó la frente a su hija. – Pudiste decirlo antes, soy tu madre y te puedo ayudar en este tipo de cosas.

La chica se sintió mejor que su madre ya no iba a sospechar acerca de lo que le pasó, se fue a su habitación y revisó su celular, tenía el mensaje de Trunks en el que le decía que saldría más tarde la reunión, se sintió culpable, si no haya querido ir antes con Trunks habría visto su mensaje y nada de eso habría pasado y ahora tenía que ir a… Cierto, Vegeta le dijo que terminara hoy con su hijo o la mataría, una vez que vio sus mensajes, recibió una llamada de Trunks le dijo que lo vería a las 6 en el parque para decirle algo.

Ya en el parque, Trunks llegó a donde estaba Marron.

\- Hola amor. Disculpa si no pudimos quedar a vernos cómo planeamos ayer…

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte…

\- Y… ¿Qué es?...

\- E-esto no puede seguir, lo de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Que debemos terminar. – Dijo en lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No… No estés jugando…

\- Es en verdad, lo siento.

\- No, sé que te fallé hoy pero eso no volverá a pasar y…

\- Ya, dejémoslo así. Adiós Trunks.

Ambos se marcharon tristes por diferentes caminos.

\- Bien hecho. – Le dijo Vegeta desde un árbol cuando pasó por ahí.

Ya en su casa, Trunks se encerró en su habitación, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? ¿Por qué la chica a la que tanto amaba lo terminó así de la nada?

\- ¿Por qué Marron? ¿Por qué pasó esto? Debí haber hecho algo mal. No es normal que me terminara, algo o alguien debió influir en esto.

 **Veo que me excedí demasiado en este capítulo en cuanto al contenido y tamaño, fue todo lo que se me ocurrió escribir. Muchas gracias por apoyar con sus comentarios.**


End file.
